


Love Rivals All

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, F/M, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, day 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 30 RivalsDamian needs to win a bet.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 5
Kudos: 215





	Love Rivals All

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Robin glared at Ladybug when Batman praised her for having the highest rate of prevention of violent crimes for the month. The team applauded her as he harrumphed stubbornly. 

Red Hood nudged Nightwing, "Damian doesn't seem to be close to realising. Are you ready to admit defeat?"

He smirked, "With some gentle nudging, I could get Damian to realise their rivalry is based on their liking of one another in a week. I have plenty of time to win." 

Red Hood laughed and pulled off his helmet, "You keep telling yourself that, Dick. You're just mad because you're losing a thousand dollars on this." 

Dick glared at his brother, "I'm not losing that money." 

….. 

"So, Damian," Dick began, "Are you sure you hate Mari? I mean, you always look at her when she's in the room and ignore everyone else." 

Damian glared at his brother, "No, I don't!" 

The older man laughed, "Yes, you do, you just don't realise it under all those glares." 

Damian glared at him even more harshly, "I don't like Dupain-Cheng full stop. Don't talk to me if you're going to try to imply otherwise. 

Dick sighed dejectedly. 

….. 

Several minutes later, a defeated Dick collapsed onto the couch in exasperation. 

He turned to Jason, who was sitting opposite him. 

"I'm going to lose that money, aren't I?" 

Jason looked at him in mock sympathy, "Yeah buddy, you are." 

….. 

Damian returned home, "Angel." 

Marinette entered the hall and gave him a hug, "Only one more week." 

He sighed, "Why are we doing this again?" 

"Because Cass offered to give us half the pool money if we waited." 

Damian rolled his eyes, "We're literal billionaires, why are they betting on something so stupid." 

She smiled at her boyfriend, "Who said they werent stupid?" 

Damian grinned at her with love, "I think I like you more now. Oh and congratulations on winning 'Best Vigilante of the Month'." 

"I bet Dick thought you'd explode." She said somewhat smugly. 

"Oh he did." 


End file.
